DC
by Glitches and Malfunctions
Summary: In DC City, DCI is entering a new era, which means new technology, specifically a time machine, which Hi-Def will be the first to test out. However, Glitch in Mo have a fight the night before and find it difficult to even stay in the same room. Mean while, at Mt. Justice Robbin has had is first fight with Kid Flash, who seems to be a bit moody for some reason.
1. Please don't be mad

**DC City**

**November 7, 01:05 **

The DC building was quiet this evening unlike any other evening. The leaves sang a song that could only be sang in the November wind. The air was thick and foggy leaving the stars tainted and stained as if someone had just spilled milk on them and tried to wipe it up. The building itself was the definition of boring, not a touch of color could be found on the tallest building in the city, and no one thought any less of it. No one knew that underneath the boring building rested the only line of defense against and his army of dancing marionettes. But that was not expected, in fact, no one knew about DCI, or at least where their HQ was. Detectives spent countless hours searching for the agency not for destruction of course but for the feeling of just knowing possibly the biggest secret in the world. How childish. If they had known that the simply most productive agency was underneath the building of a dance studio, what good would the building be? As for the irony of the subject . . . well let's just say not all people are as intelligent as they are sought out to be.

Underneath the blanket rest DC agency from the remainder of the world. It was much like the outside, quiet but, not an ounce of the building was untouched by the purple, black, and pink calligraphy labeled DCI. Underground was only the agency, but above ground the dancers had their own dorms (at which no one was permitted to enter no floor higher than the fifth, which was odd considering the fact that there were approximately 52 stories in the whole building). The sound of snoring surprised many, in the DC agency that is. Perhaps the fact the there was no party like every other night threw them off. No one was gone in fact every single crew, except Hi-Def and Oblio who stood on the roof star gazing, was sound asleep because everyone would need every ounce of rest before time traveling in a few days.

Of course they still needed to undergo massive training sessions, but the first guinea pigs to test this machine out, would be Hi-Def, hence their late training sessions.

Glitch and Mo had just finished up the routine that Glitch choreographed. The music still echoed through the building of silence, not loud enough to wake anybody up yet it was loud enough to get some groaning from their sleeping neighbors. The sweat rolled down Glitch's back rippling over the perfect pale skin, as for Mo (minus the pale skin). It hadn't been that long but, it took them a while to properly execute. The routine was nothing short of remarkable, showing how much Glitch had improved over the years with Mo's (and Rasa's) help. It had been to one of Glitch's favorite songs by a Korean band that he simply loved, Fantastic Baby by Big Bang. He'd somehow managed to get Mo interested in the band too, which really wasn't that difficult because Mo'd try anything Glitch had for him. Not just that but he was the type of person who was not afraid to try something new.

"So what do you think?" Glitch asked searching for the approval that he'd longed for in his mentor's eyes.

"It was cool." Mo replied still slightly panting. "How'd I do?" Mo asked now doing the same to Glitch.

"Oh you were good; you could use a bit of a touch up on-"

"Wait, you're telling me that I need to work on something?"

"Um... Yeah just ri-"

"Naw man listen I don't really think that you have the authority to say that."

"The authority?! I'm just as good of a dancer as you!"

"Let's rephrase that G, you're almost as good of a dancer as I am, you know just because you got the swag-"

"-don't mean you got ta nag." Glitch finished the phrase that Mo'd taught him when he got a bit narcissistic, which was very often, when they'd first began to dance. Glitch bowed his head. The rejection not only hurt coming from his best friend but, also from his lover. "I know but you always say that about me." Glitch sighed referring to the compliments that the b-boy constantly showered him in, now Glitch was practically running on that energy. Glitch glanced up at Mo to see if he really meant what he'd said.

Mo lifted Glitch's chin and kissed his sweaty forehead. "But G sometimes-" Mo began trying to sweet talk Glitch as he always did.

Glitch slapped Mo's hand away looking him straight in the eye, "Oh so you're lying to me! Am I not good enough to be your dance partner?!" The Asian teen stared at his mentor, not only was he being treated as if he'd never be mad at Mo if there was something sweet in it for him, but he'd also been lied to.

"No G listen I-" Mo stumbled trying to get out what he really meant.

"Forget it Mo, I get it. You can go look for a new dance partner, as matter a of fact look for a new person to sleep with tonight too cause I'm bunking with Rasa (Glitch's adoptive father a.k.a leader of DCI)!" And with that Glitch took is bag and walked out of the DC gym to go and find Rasa's dorm. Mo sighed acknowledging what Glitch had just said. The b-boy rubbed his face knowing that Glitch couldn't stay mad at him long, but when he said that he was going to stay in his dad's dorm (whom he knew Mo would not bother because of Rasa's dislike of him) which meant he was really mad, not only that but, he wasn't even going to try sleeping in the same room as Mo. That meant he was ticked. Usually Mo would brush it off and let Glitch calm down (which took a few days). Later he'd come up with the best apology that he could think of in that amount of time and Glitch'd run right back into Mo's big, strong, and protective arms.

But Mo didn't have a few days, he only had a few hours considering the fact that they'd been practicing until midnight and they'd be time traveling to who knows where tomorrow so there was no walking around that canyon.

** X X X X**

**Mt Justice**

**November 7, 02:00 **

The moon glistened over the hushing ocean that surrounded Mt. Justice. Nothing could be heard for the inside of the mountain except the complaints of the newly arrived teenagers from their mission.

Robin's face said a lot about the mission. The fact that he had the biggest smile ever plastered on his face said one thing: the mission had been a complete success.

The boy wonder had wondered if this was just a dream, that they hadn't just taken down one of the biggest weapon producers for the injustice league but they had.

The mission was quick and easy. There was a terribly succored building with 'top notch' security system that Robin had hatched in seconds. No to mention the goons couldn't take a hit to save their lives, at least not one of Super Boy's or Aqua Lads. And to top it all off the whole mission was led by no other than the boy wonder himself. The ebony smiled to himself, 'Man Bats is gonna love this.' He boasted being careful not to said Batman's real name in his head, for the safety from mind-reading Martians.

"Okay team rest up we have a whelming day ahead of us tomorrow," the boy wonder instructed. The whole team listened, congratulating the boy wonder as they headed to their rooms. Well almost the whole team, they were missing a certain red headed speedster.

Robin had been avoiding his boyfriend through their whole time in Mt Justice which had only been about fifteen or twenty minutes. Not including the time it took him to give Red tornado a summary of their successful mission. Wally walked into the mountain unusually moody for some reason. Robin had known exactly why (at least he thought he did) and felt terrible about it, but had not had enough time to confront the speedster, as he was doing the same thing to the boy wonder.

"Hey Kid mouth we're the only ones up, wanna go raid the kitchen?" Robin asked trying to lighten up the mood that seemed to get darker and darker by the minute.

Kid flash glared at the boy wonder, "I'm not hungry," he lied heading for his room.

Robin dropped his head at this comment. Wally would never refuse food, especially with Robin. "Wow Kid mouth refuses to eat," the boy wonder laughed nervously, "someone call the police, the world is about to end," the ebony finished dramatically, still a bit hurt by the red head's comment.

"I don't have to be hungry all the time," Kid flash retorted, "you know I'm human too," he added piercing Robin's heart with his gaze. ". . . At least half." Kid Flash finished walking towards his bed room, as the others did a few minutes ago.

"Where're ya goin'?" Robin asked hoping to at least get the red head to talk to him without hurting him internally. His voice; that Robin wanted to hear so desperately was the only thing that kept him from breaking down right then and there.

"Tired, I'm going to bed."

"I'll meet you up there; maybe we can play some video-"

"I said I'm tired!" The red head yelled almost loud enough to wake up the while mountain. He sent Robin a look so sharp that it could probably even put Bat Man's to shame. Robin stared down at the floor; it was possibly the only thing lower than him at the moment. Scared to try to redeem himself once again, Robin was quiet. "I'm sleeping in my own room, don't come in." Kid Flash added finally killing the boy wonder's sprit. He left Robin alone with his thoughts.

As soon as the footsteps were no longer audible the boy wonder broke down, sobbing silently into his hands. "I'm so sorry..." Robin whispered hoping Kid Flash would somehow hear him and run back to the other at super speed to accept his apology, cradle him in his arms and say everything would be alright. But he didn't have that luxury; in fact he didn't even have the courage to tell his boyfriend just that. At least not to his face, without the fear of the red head finally ending it with him. The boy wonder settled for the comfort of silence, wanting to take back everything he'd done that day, more than anything he'd ever done. And he'd rarely ever regretted anything. He soon seized his sobbing and dragged himself to his room where he continued his crying, calling Wally's name ever so softly. The name that used to roll off his tongue with ease was now choking the boy wonder. The name of the person who once brought joy to the boy was now practically killing him. Robin hugged Wally's pillow to his chest sobbing into it quietly. Only faint whispers could be heard.

"I'm sorry Wally... I'm so sorry, please... Forgive me."

**X X X X**

**DC City**

**November 7, 02:07**

Glitch stormed through the halls of the dimly lit agency, tears threatening to burn his tiny apple orbs.

He now ran down the hall hoping Mo wouldn't hear how upset he was. He took the stairs, barely able to breathe at this point, along with his sight that had also taken away from him. He quickly pressed a button on his phone, indicating that he had Rasa's number on speed dial. The phone rang a few times and was soon picked up by Rasa.

"Glitch!¿por qué no me llames más?((Glitch! Why don't you call me more often?))" Rasa asked excited that his adopted son had decided to call him. He could hear his son panting and hiccupping on the other end. Soon his happy attitude turned to that of an overly protective father. "Glitch, qué pasa? ((Glitch, what's wrong?))" Rasa asked immediately.

Glitch ran even faster needing to be held now more than ever, "Dad abre la puerta ((dad open the door))," Glitch said speaking Rasa's native language, approaching Rasa's dorm quickly.

Rasa listened, getting up from his desk to open the door for son. Rasa too had been up late trying to prefect boomy's time travel mode. He did not approve of his son going in the machine at first but, had soon realized that Glitch was probably the only person who could fix boomy if anything went wrong. And the boy only agree to go if he could go with Mo, who was happy to oblige, leaving Rasa a bit heartbroken that he son didn't want to go with him. Though he knew that he couldn't, there were too many things to do at DCI, he would have been grateful for the offer. They'd had a lot of trouble perfecting boomy in the past, in fact Rasa was supposed to be doing so now but, he knew that his son would have to come first.

As soon as Rasa opened the door he was attacked by his sobbing adoptive son. Rasa rarely ever saw Glitch like this but; he knew he didn't like it. Glitch squeezed Rasa tighter seeking attention as well as comfort from his adoptive father. Rasa hugged him back tighter, resting his head on the Asian teen head.

"Glitch, what's wrong?" He asked once again this time hoping to get something out of his son. But, instead the boy shook his head, burying himself deeper into his father's hold. Rasa became frustrated forcing his son to look at his by lifting his chin slightly. "It's okay..." Rasa smiled wiping Glitch's tears away, trying to reassure his son. "...I'm here."

This made Glitch sob even harder as he closed his eyes squeezing Rasa tighter. Rasa sighed picking up the sniffling teen and his bag to take him to the couch. He sat Glitch on the couch prying the teen from him. He felt bad when Glitch wouldn't even open his eyes to find him, instead he called to him over and over again breaking Rasa's heart to see his one and only family member (the only one that he was still in contact with) sad.

"Daddy, daddy...complacer...Te necesito ((Please, I need you))," Glitch called out still crying. Glitch knew that speaking Rasa's native language was one of the only ways to get the stubborn DC agent to comfort him, like he wanted to.

At this point he couldn't take it in more, he wasn't just torturing the person he loved most but, he was also torturing himself. "Venir aquí ((come here))," Rasa sighed holding out his arms for Glitch. The teen finally opened his eyes throwing himself into Rasa's arms.

"E-ee said that I'm n-not ood e'nuff," Glitch finally said, resting his head on Rasa's chest. Rasa held glitch tightly smoothing his hair.

"Who said you're not good enough?" Rasa asked a little taken back by what his son said. The simple fact that Glitch was one of the best dancers in DCI, for his age, crossed Rasa's mind, throwing him off.

"M-Mo," Glitch sobbing even harder. Mentioning the name of his lover just hurt too much at the moment. Rasa instantly panicked.

"Aw hijo look, I'll go down there and make sure he never feels anything below his-" Glitch giggled cutting Rasa off. Rasa smiled he loved his son's laugh; it was like music to his ears. Glitch smiled burying in face in Rasa's chest mumbling something inaudible.

"What?"

"I don't wanna time travel tomorrow," Glitch whispered incoherently.

"Lee (Glitch's real name), you have to be more mature about this. It's-"

"Business." Glitch finished his father's sentence.

Rasa sighed feeling sorry for his son. Glitch did the same, now resting his head on the father's shoulder. "Can I stay here for the night?" Glitch asked knowing that this was an offer that his adoptive father couldn't refuse. He was rarely ever home after he'd met Mo. Not only did he feel bad but, he also wanted to spend some time with his dad.

"Of course Lee." Rasa said squeezing his son tighter. "I'll have your room set up for a in a bit," Rasa began to get up, about to set up Glitch's room that he had just in case the boy ever wanted to come home.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Glitch asked stopping Rasa in his tracks.

Rasa smiled sitting back down, "of course," he repeated.

Glitch mimicked Rasa's smile. Once again glitch buried his face in Rasa's chest with a soft 'oomph'. At that moment Glitch's phone rang. Glitch look at the device and quickly setting it down as it continued to ring.

"Aren't you gonna-"

"No" Glitch replied quickly as newly formed tears treated to fall from is rosy, puffy face. He was now drifting off to sleep in his dad's arms.

** X X X X**

**Mt. Justice**

**November 7, 02:15**

Kid Flash gave Robin one last glare before he stormed off to his room. He stopped in the middle of the hall... He heard it...the sound that pierced his ears, the sound that he said he'd protect Robin from. Who knew that he'd be the one to protect Dick from his own cries that he had caused?

"Wally..." He heard him call. Kid Flash clenched his fists, trying his hardest not to run at super speed to pick up the boy wonder that instant.

"Robin..." He began walking back towards the boy "Help me- ugh," Wally groaned holding his head, stepping back from the crying boy.

_'Stay away from him; remember what he did to you? He could do it again, and where would you be.' _The silence spoke to Wally killing him inside.

"B-but he needs me," Wally said responded out loud. Wally sighed hoping the voice didn't hear Robin call him by his real name.

_'So he can use you again? So he can throw you away after he's done blowing his nose into you?'_ Wally listened, walking back in the direction of his room_. 'Good boy, the more you stay away from him the less hurt he will be.'_ The voice rang in Wally's head giving him a horrendous migraine. The red head stumbled to his room occasionally bumping into walls and tripping over himself.

`"Stop it," Wally begged, "I can't hurt him anymore I can't do this to Robin I- I- Ah!" He fell to his knees grasping his head hoping to suppress the pain that felt like hammers battering the inside of his head. The voice no long spoke to him anymore, leaving the red head alone to his thoughts. Wally cried by his door. 'What can I do? This thing it was going to-,' he couldn't finish his thoughts finally getting up. to go see, or at least be close to, Robin, while the voice left him alone. This was his only chance. The speedster roamed the hall ways sluggishly, tripping over his feet, trying to see through his tear stained eyes. He finally got to Robin's door quickly putting his ear to the door trying to hear his beautiful song bird.

"Wally..." Robin cried out.

The red head stumbled away from the door thinking Robin had heard him. He cautiously put his ear up to the door once again.

"Wally..." It cried out again. Instant Wally's heart shattered, as he listened to the boy wonder choke on his name as he called out to him. "I'm so sorry... I didn't... Please - Wally..." Robin cried. Wally instantly broke down sobbing softly enough so the boy wonder wouldn't hear him. He held his hand out to the door about to open it and crush the ebony in his embrace.

_ 'Don't you dare! Get away from the door!'_

Wally clenched his head, "Get out of my head!" He screamed instantly running away in fear that Robin had heard him. And he did. Robin quickly rushed to the door, opening it hoping to see the speedster once again but, was only greeted with the gift of silence. Robin slammed him door running back to his bed.

Wally looked around the corner petrified. He saw something he never wanted to see. Robin's tear stained face.

"Kill me."

_ 'Hmm?'_

"I said Kill me!" Wally pleaded falling to his knees once again.

'Oh no, no, no, we need you and you need us... It is if you want your-"

"I don't care anymore I'm hurting Rob! The thing I promised to never do, I'd rather die than see him in pain right now!" Wally yelled not wanting to reveal Dick's secret identity in front of the anonymous voice.

_ 'Go ahead kill yourself. No one will know any better. In fact he'll think it was his entire fault..." _the voice cackled_,"...after all the best types of jokes are the ones that nobody gets.'_

The sound of laughter echoed through Wally's head as he broke down.

** X X X X**

_The boy crawled on top of Mo seductively licking his lips that formed a smirk. He wore one article of clothing: his thin silk boxers. The b-boy sat back nervously, as the boy inched closer. Finally the boy was straddling Mo, one inch away from his face. He grabbed the collar of Mo's shirt, staring at the Mo. He then grabbed the hem of Mo's shirt, quickly discarding onto the floor. The boy pushed the b-boy down into the couch so that he was only propped up on his elbows, now doing the same to Mo's pants. The boy stared at Mo's boxers intensively, slowly pulling out his, not yet hardened, member._

_ "Let's play Momo," the boy said as he licked the slit of Mo's soon to be arousal. He took another few licks looking Mo directly in the eye when he swallowed him whole._

_ The b-boy hissed, throwing his head back, not needing or trying to push the boy's head down farther (as if he could) in fear of choking him. The boy bobbed his head swirling his tongue around the now hardened member. Mo groaned when the boy released it with a trail of saliva leading back to his arousal. He took a few more licks before letting go and sliding both Mo and himself out of their boxers. The boy then sat down so that his entrance was directly above Mo's arousal. He grinned his hips into Mo's, as the tip of his arousal slid in and out of the boy. "N-no," Mo moaned trying to stop the boy before he hurt himself._

_ The boy laughed, his green eyes full of lust, "I like it..." The Asian leaned closer to his lover,"...raw." He smirked continuing what he was doing. "Don't you want it too Momo?" the boy asked. "Me screaming your name underneath you begging for more, or me riding you until you can't even see straight... Or maybe you can be rough and take me from behind and fuck me till' you heart gives out. Your choice." The boy smirked, pushing himself on to him mentor's arousal._

_ Mo groaned as the he was forced into the tight space. The boy moaned he hadn't even gotten the tip in. He wiggled stopping momentarily but, Mo couldn't take anymore, grabbing the boy's hips and pushing him down onto his arousal._

_ A scream full of pleasure echoed through the gigantic dorm as the boy was forced on to Mo's arousal. "Mo!~" The Boy inched closer so that his mouth was right beside Mo ear._

**DC City **

**November 7, 07:30**

A loud screeching noise shocked Mo waking him up immediately. The sun burned his eyes as he awoke the next morning to his, screeching alarm clock."Ugh, G close tha' blinds," Mo groaned referring to the wall of windows that made up twenty five percent of his and Glitch's Dorm. He removed to pillow from his face throwing it through the window, remembering the fight that he'd had with Glitch a few hours ago.

"Oops," Mo said realizing that the pillow had just flow out of the window. He was gonna hear about this in about half an hour but at the moment he wasn't worried he need to get dressed. Without Glitch. Mo stared at the clock, "why the hell did I set the alarm for 7:30 in the morning?!" Mo asked laying back down to get some sleep, hoping that he wouldn't have another one of those dreams again.

About an hour later Mo was awake by a call from Rasa, Mo smiled, he was probably gonna talk to him about the pillow incident.

"Yo, look I'm sorry about the pillow this mornin'. That man probably needs a wakeup call anyways." Mo answered trying to protect himself before Rasa chewed him out.

"You're supposed to be in HQ you've got to time travel in twenty minutes!" Rasa yelled on the opposite end.

Mo groaned it was way too early to be getting yelled at. "I'll be there in ten." Mo sighed before hanging up. The b-boy got up, throwing on his DCI uniform, that glitch had stereotypically ironed and dry cleaned for him a few nights before. He'd taken a shower the night before hoping it'd help him blow off some stress. He then walked into the kitchen for a quick snack before he walked out of the front door. He stared at his mess.

'Me and G will clean up later ta'night,' he thought, as he walked down the hall to the elevator.

Mo looked at the mirrors that were on both sides of the mirror, on one side was a regular mirror but on the other was the pathway to the DCI HQ. That is of you had the right dance moves. Mo elbowed to mirror about to start the code.

"State your name and business," Lima said through a speaker.

"Jus' here for some time travelin' moms," Mo replied happily to his adoptive mother, he loved Lima's voice this early in the morning.

"Good morning Morri," Lima said using Mo's real name.

Mo blushed at this he'd always loved his real name but, was never really used to anyone (except Rasa and Lima) calling him anything but Mo (or Momo for Glitch). He smiled,"mornin' Lima bean," he stated using the nick name he'd given Lima when he was little.

"Be sure to put the mirror back into place before the teleporting. Remember the last poor soul who accidentally stumbled in to here. Poor thing got his memory erased," Lima reminded Mo in a sassy tone.

"Sho' thing," Mo said before it was done. He did as Lima told him to and was soon teleported to HQ.

Mo was really popular in DCI. His colorful personality allowed him to get along with basically anyone. Mo jumped at the loud crash he'd heard and several DC agents running out of one certain room, the time traveling room to be exact. "Lil' Red?" He asked knowing that the red headed drama queen had had some anger issues in the past.

"Hi - ya!"

"Is that-" Mo entered the room ducking as a DCI agent was thrown in his direction. He quickly closed the door behind himself as the rest of the DCI agents exited. "Glitch?" Mo wasn't surprised when he saw the Korean teen flip a DCI agent two times his size over his shoulder, flinging him at the other two who were coming in his direction. "Damn." Mo knew that Glitch took a few karate lessons but, he didn't know that he was this good.

Glitch dusted himself off waiting for more to come at him. "Where are the rest of them?" Glitch asked innocently turning to Rasa.

"Looks like you scared them all off lil man," Mo said walking into the room.

Glitch's eyes widened as he turned his head, trying his hardest not to run into Mo's arms. He blushed, walking towards Rasa to see how boomy was doing. Rasa got up from the chair glaring at Mo, something Glitch could never do. "You forty-six seconds late," Rasa informed the b-boy.

"Good mornin' to you too Rasa," Mo stated nonchalantly, walking closer to the two. "Good morning, G, how bout' a good morning kiss," the b-boy asked sending Glitch a seductive look.

Glitch flushed madly, he took a step forward but, was then pushed back so that he was behind Rasa. "No, let's get down to business," Rasa stated annoyed at Mo's suggestion. "Since our agency is going into its third era and and his goons are getting better, we've decided that we need more advanced technology and to master more dances from different time periods, so we've created this time machine to..." Rasa kept talking and walking as the other two dancers followed.

Mo sighed out of boredom; he heard this lecture about ten times, literally. He glanced over at Glitch to see the boy uncharacteristically staring at the ground as he walked next his dance partner. Mo inched closer to the boy trying to start a conversation. "Hey G you wanna-" Mo began but was interrupted when the Korean teen looked up at him. His eyes gleamed more than usual with the Korean teen on the brink of tears, Mo hated seeing the lover cry but, it only intensified the magnificent green orbs even more so. He quickly closed his mouth in fear of hurting the boy.

Glitch walked a bit faster catching up to Rasa, he grabbed Rasa's arm burring his face into it. Mo sighed as Rasa glared back at him. They soon arrived at the time machine, staring at the strangely familiar device.

Lima turned to them holding her clip board. "Good morning everyone," she greeted them with a genuine smile. She walked over giving Rasa a nod and kissing the top of his adoptive son's head, causing Glitch ears to redden. He was never that good with women. She approached Mo with a disproving look on her face (for being late), which quickly disappeared into that of a loving mother. She kissed her hand and placed it on Mo's cheek, not wanting to get any lipstick on her son. The b-boy tilted his head into Lima's hand, placing his own on the soft, gentle one. He knew she hated to see him go especially since she had just gotten him back. Mo looked out of the corner of his eye to see Rasa crushing Glitch in his hold.

"Don't do anything stupid," Lima said trying to stay strong in front of her son.

"I can't guarantee that, mom," Mo replied honestly. It hurt him to see Lima like that especially when she was one of his caretakers who actually care about him.

"Protect my son-in-law." She joked, referring to Glitch. Mo's happy exterior quickly disappeared when Lima mentioned the name of his lover. Lima frowned, "What's wrong baby boy?" Mo sighed shaking his head, a bit embarrassed at what his adoptive mother had just called him. Lima glared at son, "Boy! Să nu îndrăznești să minți mama ta! ((Boy! Don't you dare lie to your momma!))". Mo flinched at his mother's sassiness.

"Mame Man calmeze ((Man moms calm down))," Mo whispered in Lima's native language. He loved that Lima'd taught him the language but, being in America, there was rarely anyone who Mo ran into who could speak the language, which often meant that he had a hard time communicating with people. The hardest time he had communicating with people was usually when he got mad and stared yelling at people in Romanian or when he got upset and started speaking 'gibberish'. "I just need ta' speak ta' Glitch but I can't get close enough to him without hurting him or Rasa trying to hurt me," Mo explained.

Lima raised an eyebrow before removing her hand and walking over to her dance partner.

Behind them Rasa was giving Glitch his own lecture. "Be sure to brush your teeth, stretch before dancing, don't talk to strangers, use your English, Korean, Spanish, and other languages to communicate with others, make sure to take your nap at exactly-" Rasa began.

`"Okay dad okay," Glitch said squeezing Rasa just as tight as he had last night.

"And take your-"

"Inhaler." Glitch finished Rasa's sentence pulling his inhaler out of his pocket. "I'll be okay dad..." The boy began, taking a deep breath before saying: ...I have Mo." The boy looked over at Mo who seemed to be talking to Lima.

Rasa hugged his boy once more before Lima started the time machine. "I love son," Rasa said. "Be safe."

Lima tapped Rasa on the shoulder causing him to turn around. She pointed over to Mo, pushing Rasa away from Glitch. As soon as Rasa was out of the way she smiled sweetly at Glitch who blushed in return. "Hi pumpkin." She said as Rasa slowly approached Mo. Glitch blushed at the nickname that Lima had given him. Which was pretty accurate when you considered the shape of his head.

"Hey Lima," Glitch replied. His smile dimmed by yesterday's interactions with Mo.

Lima hugged the boy kissing his head once again. "Be safe sweetie, and please look out for my baby boy," Lima smiled.

"I will Lima," Glitch hugged back, trying not to laugh at what Lima had just called Mo.

Lima smacked Glitch softly frowning. "Ow..." Glitch smiled nervously. He knew exactly why she did that. "I mean mom," Glitch corrected himself kissing Lima's cheek.

Lima grinned, "that's my pumpkin face." Mo snickered at the boy's nickname causing Glitch to blush. "Să nu îndrăznești să râzi la copilul meu sau voi veni acolo si da-i ceva să râdă ((Don't you dare laugh at my baby or I'll come over there and give him something to laugh at))," she warned Mo, who was instantly quiet. He knew his mom always true to her word.

With one last nod Lima prepared the boys for their mission, giving them a bag full of things that they might need. Such as: one thousand dollars, cloaking devices, communication devices, and a few changes of clothes (each). She also handed Glitch a bag of tools, in case something unfortunate happened. Rasa led the boys to the time machine as Lima started it.

"Okay Glitch stand here and Mo stand there," he instructed the boys, pointing at the two dots on the ground. The dancers listened, standing directly on the dots that were about three feet away from each other. The dots instantly turned into detailed, holographic circles, measuring both dancers every movement. "Now for this to work you must both stay on beat so it can get a lock on your time era and send you there. One false move and you'll be lost in the time stream. Got it?" He said looking from Mo to Glitch. They nodded simultaneously before Rasa stepped away and signaled for Lima to start the music.

_These girls fall like dominoes (dominoes)_

_These girls fall like dominoes (da-da-dominoes)_

"G look I'm sorry for what I said yesterday I really should have-" Mo began as the music started.

"Shut up, lied, been nice, just took the advice?" Glitch asked sarcastically as he listed things that could have done to prevent their current situation. The boy began to dance hitting every move precisely.

"Yeah all of that and I-"

"Mo not now! Dance! Stay on beat! I don't want to hear your apology right now."

Mo listened trying to keep the beat as Glitch said. He glanced over at Glitch. He was fierce, swiftly jumping from one foot to the other at the course. Mo couldn't take his eyes off of the perfect boy, monitoring his every movement, as he mirrored it.

"No you have to listen. I guess I went a little over board."

"Well of course you did but... I mean you did need to work on those moves."

"What? Should you even be saying that? I mean-"

"Here we go again! Just shut up and dance."

"Naw I got to..." The argument continued as Hi-Def's moves became less precise and more sloppy. The b-boy was cut off by a loud whirling noise and he stopped and turned around to see that the lavender light was now black and whirling hole of nothingness.

"Mo, Glitch! Stop!"

Mo snapped back into focus. He tripped over his foot but quickly recovered. But it was too late. It had already started. There were loud whirlwinds coming from the time machine as well as loud buzzing noises.

"Quick turn it off!" Rasa yelled over the screaming wind.

"I can't." Lima yelled back, holding on to the super computer with one hand and Rasa with the other.

Glitch's looked back at the now black hole, he now slid forward trying to stop himself, looking for something to hold onto in the empty space "Dad!" Glitch yelled as he was pulled into the begging winds. Mo's quickly grabbed Glitch holding onto a chair that had been bolted to the ground.

"Lee!" Rasa yelled towards his son who was the closest to the black hole, that the time machine created. "I said turn it off!"

"I can't! You see how much energy this thing is putting out? It needs input! The only thing we can do is wait for it to stop or kill us all in the explosion!" Lima yelled with her feet well off the floor.

Glitch's eyes widen in realization of the subject. There was only one thing to do at this point. "Mo let go!" The boy yelled.

"What's wrong with you?! I'm not letting go of you!" Mo yelled back.

"No, let go of the chair," the boy yelled as tears filled his lime green orbs. "Li-Mom... Said the machine needs input. Since the machine his already measured our weight and memorized our movement..." Glitch sighed,"...we're the only ones that can stop it from killing Lima, Rasa and ourselves."

Mo stared at the boy this was the only thing that he would ever understand that Glitch said, that had to do with technology. "But won't that-?" Mo stopped as Glitch nodded. Mo did the same listening to the boy, who seemed to know what he was talking about.

"I'll give you the signal." Glitch said then turned to Rasa. Both Rasa and Lima met the boy's glaze, as a single tear slid down the boy's cheek.

"What's he doing?" Rasa asked Lima.

"He's about to stabilize the machine." Lima's voice hitched as she realized what Glitch was about to do.

Rasa's eyes widen. "N-no Lee don't you dare! Lima why can we-"

"If we do the machine will explode and not only kill us all but also kill Glitch and Mo. At least when they go in we all might have a chance of making it out of here." Rasa breathing quickened at the 'might' and doubtfulness in his fellow DCI agent's voice.

"I'm sorry dad, Te am- " was Glitch said before he, Mo and Boomy, disappeared into the black hole never to be seen again by that dimension. The machine stopped, leaving two weeping DCI agents on the floor.

**A/N I combine two of my favorite fandoms and if I'm not mistaken the same goes for Marmalade and Aki. I love you guys and hope you love it. And for those you who don't know what the heck dance central is... Look it up. And those of you who don't know what Young Justice is... Sorry?**

**-Madness**


	2. Take me with you

**Mt. Justice**

** November 8, 05:25**

The sun had yet to wake up, letting it's eye lashes rest on the surface of the water just outside of Mt Justice, rippling the waves and disturbing the lone, calm sea. The mountain was quiet except for the loud snores from both superboy and Kid Flash. Who despite, the fact that he had had one of the most memorably aggressive fights with his boyfriend ever, slept soundly. As for the boy wonder he'd just woken up five minutes before his alarm and had thrown the useless device at the wall.

Never had he had a more terrible nights worth of sleep in his life. The boy stared at his tear strained pillow, remembering how Wally'd lay there smiling at him every morning and say: 'Good mornin' beautiful. Hope you didn't let the bed birds bite.' Said boy wander would laugh and punch him saying: 'Stop being such an idiot KF.' As much as it annoyed him waking up to an idiotic Kid Flash, he'd much rather wake up with a cheesy pick up line or terrible joke from him, than not wake up with him at all. At least he'd have that good morning kiss waiting for him.

Robin sighed, wiping a tear away from his face as he got up to go meet Batman. He picked up Wally's pillow and held it to him nose, dragging in the scent. He could just smell his beauty; his disorderly scarlet hair, his luxurious eyes drenched that beautiful green color that nobody could quit identify. And the perfect jawline that built that miraculously, provocative smile, surrounded by a pool of freckles, that could possibly engulf his whole body. How could anybody not think Wallace Rudolph (Robert?) West was anything but Childish?

Clumsy?

An idiot?

One of a kind.

Of course he wasn't perfect, in fact he was anything but. But that's what Dick loved about him, his unique personality. Dick actually hated the word, why would you create a word that no one could ever achieve the same goes for normal too. He went to a school full if people that were 'prefect', he was called perfect for the most of his life. But Dick loved Wally and that was all that mattered.

Soon Robin found himself thinking about more than Wallace's personality like the way he took his time with the boy wonder even when ironically Robin wanted to go just as fast as the speedster himself. Robin reached into his pants to pleasure himself. He moaned gripping his shaft while his thumb rubbed the slit. He continued to move his hand up and down his arousal as he dragged in Wally's scent, once again moaning his name. Robin gripped the pillow harder doing the same to his arousal as he began to buck into his hand. He pumped faster imagining a lustful speedster whispering sweet nothing's into his ear as he began to get closer and closer. "Wally!~" Robin moaned before he climaxed into his hand.

The ebony sat there for a while panting before he got up and cleaned himself up. He put on his shades and picked up his bag before walking out his room.

"Monrin' Rob." Kid Flash yawned lazily as he passed the boy wonder. Robin's eyes widened before his eye began to well up with tears.

"Wait KF aren't you still-"

Wally turned around and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, "It's okay Rob."

The tears began to cloud Robin's vision as if he were the sun on a cloudy day. He immediately flung himself at Kid Flash, tackling the red head to the floor. Kid flash was a bit taken back by the boy wonder's actions. Usually he could hold his ground and maintain his composure long enough for him to do as he pleased and get the job done. But now. . . He was as defenseless as a normal boy. Normal. What does it mean? How can you classify someone as normal, when your life is just as fucked up as the one you love? How do you know what normal is? Sure you might act like it but that has nothing to do with the feeling that comes with it. The acceptation from others, never have to hold back or hide your true form in the dark. What is normal? How can you be granted with the gift of normality, Kid Flash thought. But now was not the time to think, (something he ironically never had time for or took the time to do in his defense), he had Robin to himself while the voice left him alone. He needed to comfort him as much as he could, not knowing when the voice would (could) back to torture him. Kid Flash hugged the boy back. He knew the he was being selfish, comforting the boy until the voice came back, which is when he'd start ignoring the boy wonder, which would then add on to his current depression. But he didn't care, all he needed was to have his boyfriend in his arms and take care of him for the time being.

"Rob," Kid Flash sighed. "Hm," Robin answered as he hugged his lover tighter, moving further into his lap.

"I don't forgive you, at least not fully," the speedster said loosening his grip on Robin. The boy wonder tightened his grip once again as he tensed up.

"I understand, I'm just so... so-"

"Turbed?" Kid Flash asked using one of Robin's signature 'unwords'.

The boy giggled as he looked up at Kid Flash. "You know you never gave me my good morning kiss," Robin smirked.

Kid Flash raised an eye brow, "Or really?" He asked as Robin nodded. "Well, I haven't really brushed my teeth, so unless you want to taste na-mph" Robin cut him off with his lips. He didn't care about morning breath; he had his boyfriend back (more or less).

Robin licked his lover's lips trying to get Kid Flash to participate in the make out session. Said speedster smirked against his boyfriend's lips before opening his mouth for his little birdie to play in. Robin's tongue mingled with Kid Flash's savoring every moment as his tongue tasted every inch of his mouth.

"Mmmmmm~" Robin moaned as Kid Flash began to massage his sides. Wally pulled away before attacking the boy's neck. He licked and sucked the boy's neck forgetting that they were in the middle of the hallway and not hearing the footstep that were coming their away.

"Ummmmmm. . ." Robin quickly pulled away pulled away, before Kid Flash could mark him, to look at the intrusion.

"Oh good morning Super Boy," he smiled before giving Wally one last peck on the lips.

"Yeah." he said walking in the other direction. Kid Flash smiled at Robin a smile that said: 'you started it.'

"Let go eat some breakfast," Robin said getting up off of his lover and holding his hand out for him to grab.

Kid Flash smiled, "I thought you'd never ask," he said taking Robin's hand and walking to the kitchen where they continued their chatting.

** X X X**

**DC City**

**November 7, 5:45**

The November wind, once happy and light, sang a song of sorrow and loss. DC agency was quiet except for an over protective father calling out to his son who, in that dimension, did not exist.

"Lee. . .Lee. . .!" Rasa called out, with the thought that if he yelled loud enough that Glitch's come back.

Lima sighed as she looked around the agency for her baby boys. It was like trying to find your most prized possession after a horrendous tornado. It was an ignorant thing to do considering the fact that she knew what Mo'd done. In the pit of her stomach she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. But that did nothing; blaming yourself would not bring Glitch and Mo back. It would only fill the pit in your stomach somewhat. Both the feeling of guilt and happiness. Happiness coming from the point to where you finally thought of a solution to make yourself feel better. How selfish.

Lima felt tears running down her face not only was her son-in-law gone but also her baby boy. The one that she'd just gotten back after his six month trip in Russia in which he'd nearly died signing a peace treaty. She wiped the tears away from her face and stood up to dust off the machine.

"What do we do?" Rasa asked finally getting up from his previous position on the floor.

"We wait," Lima said picking up some stray papers.

"Wait. . .?" Rasa laughed. "Wait?!" Rasa yelled causing Lima to flinch while she was kneeling position. "For what?! For Boomy to report back to us and tell us that my son in dead?!"

"No for Boomy to get a lock on their position and tell us where they have gone," Lima said nonchalantly. "What, last I seen my son was sucked into some kind of hole, some kind of-"

"Vortex, and now they could be anywhere. Not just in the time era both in the universe."

"What kind of bull-"

"They messed up and it wasn't just their fault."

"They, ha, Lee was perfect, Morri on the other hand. . ." Rasa stopped and mumbled to himself.

"What." Lima finally turned around and was now facing Rasa. She glared at him, he knew how much Mo had been through and would still treat him as if he was nothing. If it had not been for Mo, Glitch would have never have found Rasa and had probably committed suicide.

"He messed up." Rasa shrugged.

"Last time I checked they'd both 'messed up'." Lima stated calmly slamming her clipboard on the machine.

"Actually Mo messed up and caused Glitch to mess up sending them into the 'vertex', possibly killing him." Rasa clarified.

"What?!" Lima'd finally lost her composure sending Rasa a death glare. "My son was lost too, my son could be dead too, m-my son," Lima was on the brink of tears as she turned away from Rasa.

Rasa sighed "I sorry, I just. . . Lee is only fourteen, I've only had him since he was ten, and he needs me." Rasa said.

Lima sighed; she didn't feel like giving Rasa the 'he's old enough to take care of himself' lecture. "I understand," Lima said turning back to Rasa. She smirked at him, "and once you help me find the both of them, you will treat all four of us to dinner and a movie on you."

Rasa frowned; his wallet was already tight with Glitch going through his 'I want this' and 'I want that' phase. Of course he could say no but, when Glitch asked for something that he wanted, the word no just was in his dictionary, which was weird considering the fact that he knew over twenty languages. "Okay." Rasa said massaging his temples.

"Oh and your cleaning this place up, I've got a meeting to go to," Lima said walking out of the messy room.

Rasa looked around, "But-"

"Oh and don't be late for the meeting Rasa."

** X X X**

**Mt Justice**

**November 7, 06:00**

Robin happily sat in Kid Flash's lap, pecking his cheek every so often to show his affection. Kid Flash smiled as he tightened his hold on his little birdie. He adored this side of Robin, it was cute and irresistible. He couldn't understand how he'd snatched up a person like this from everybody's noses. Robin was perfect.

Because there was no other way to describe it. How could you describe the boy that... That..Ugh

"Don't you have school?" Robin asked, snapping Kid Flash out of his train of thought.

"Yeah but so do you." Kid Flash retorted.

"Nope I got a day off," Robin smiled smugly.

"Mmph?" Wally asked with his mouth full of food.

"Because I'm just that asterous. But I do have some time with Bats in about an hour." Robin said, smirking at Kid Flash.

"Which means?" Wally asked choking his food down.

"We can play around for a bit." Robin said attacking Kid Flash's neck.

"As much as I'd love to play some games with you," Wally sighed, "I have to get ready for school, Aunty is mad that I didn't come home last night and she needs me there early."

Robin huffed and removed himself from his lover's neck. "How about tonight? Dinner? A movie? Maybe some video games at my place?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Mmmm I don't know my schedules kinda packed," Wally teased rubbing his chin.

Robin laughed, "Oh whatever you have no life KF. So Gotham City 8:00 p.m. I front of the arcade?"

"Don't you have to patrol or somethin' by yourself?"

"Yeah Bats has a meeting or something but, I can handle that before 8:00." The boy wonder said nonchalantly.

** X X X**

**Gothem City**

**November 7, 08:33 EST**

"And now gothemites prepare from the end of your soon to be non-existent lives!"

"I am so not down for this (1)," Robin whinnied before shooting his grappling hook onto a nearby building. In one swift move he was standing on top of the villain, already putting the hand cups on him. He sighed, "Thanks to you I'm late for my date," he grumbled pushing his foot into the man's back as he man groaned in pain.

He had no time for these 'misunderstood' armature villains thinking (hoping) that they'd to get Bat Man on their first night. He was late for his date! Thirty three minutes to be exact and Dick Grayson was never late.

"Robin how is patrol?" Bat man asked on the other end of Robin's communicator in his ear.

"Pretty good bats, I think I'm almost done." Robin replied, glancing around to see what else he had to do.

"Good when you are done report back to the bat cave."

Robin sighed he knew better than to argue with Bat Man,"Okay." Squinted, before swiftly dodging an incoming net. Robin held his ground turning to see who had just been stupid enough to fling a net at the boy wonder himself. It would take more than that to take him down.

"Oh, how big my little Robin has grown, and may I ask where my batty-kin is?"

"Ugh!" Robin grunted after looking at his clock. Now he was more than half an hour late. "I so don't have time for this," Robin said before took a stance.

"Aw poor Robby doesn't want to play." The joker laughed.

"I sure do," Robin said before doing his signature cackle and jumping off of the build. "Maybe we could play hide n' seek; you hide for a few days and Bats, the police, and I will find you and put you in this cute little white room.'

"Oh there's that darling cackle that I simply love," the Joker clapped his hands happily. "But I made this little toy just for you," the Joker said before putting on a pair of ear plugs. "It makes such beautiful bird calls."

Robin frowned cocking his head. Before he knew he was on the ground along with his communicator, holding his head. He groaned in pain, it felt like his ears were bleeding.

"Mmm looks like the poor birdie doesn't like my song." The Joker walked closer to the boy and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Robin cried as he kicked a few feet away from the joker. He tried to pay attention to his stomach but couldn't take his hands off of his ears as the Joker kicked him and tossed him around

"Hmmm poor birdie maybe if you-"

"Never in your life," Robin spat. He already knew what the Joker'd say, wasn't that every villains' line?

"Then I guess I'll have to get it out of you," the smile on the villain's face became wider, as if that was ever possible for the Joker.

The injured side-kick creped away as the Joker got closer and closer. Robin's eyes widened as he saw a flash of red and yellow ram the joker. He blinded a few times and looked to his right where the Joker was found in front of a wall with an indentation in the back of him. He looked like a rag doll. Robin quickly got up dismissing the pain in his abdomen. The looked around for his savior who was nowhere to be found.

Then Bat man appeared, he looked back at Robin, "Good job."

"But I. . . why are you here?" Robin asked.

"You weren't answering your communicator, and I heard from red Toronto that there is some kind of dimensional frequency malfunction down town so move out as quickly as possible, " Bat man informed him picking up the Joker and walking into a dark alley, where he'd hid the bat mobile and he was off.

Robin sighed; he could finally relax and get ready for his date. "KF I know your here." He said to the red cladded super hero on the roof of a nearby building.

Kid Flash leaned forward on the roof top, "Man I was hoping to sneak up on you!" He yelled, quickly speeding down to meet Robin.

Robin laughed, "Scare me? Ha, you're kidding." Kid Flash frowned. "Anyways why are you here aren't you supposed to be on patrol with Flash?" He asked dusting himself off.

"Yeah but I didn't want to be late for our DATE," he emphasized the last word.

"I-" Robin looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Wait wait wait it's not me this time. . ." Kid Flash noticed.

"What do you-"

"Usually I'm the one who's always late for our dates but now it's you!" Kid Flash laughed.

"I think-"

"Ha, wait, wait, wait. Ahem, so why are you late again boy wonder? Man you don't know how good it feels to say that!"

"Actually I do. "Robin smirked, remembering the last few dates that Wally was late for, claiming that he had been held up by some by of villain. "And it's not 'again' this is my first time being late."

Kid Flash frowned, "Don't ruin this for me Rob."

"Well whatever KF the date can wait, we need to make our way down town."

"But didn't Bats just said-"

Robin laughed as he shot is grappling hook onto a nearby rooftop,"Betcha I can beat you there kid mouth!" Robin yelled leaping from roof to roof.

"Ha yeah right!" Kid Flash smiled dashing after Robin.

** X X X**

**Somewhere in a foreign dimension. . .**

Mo held onto Glitch as the begging winds pulled them into opposite directions. The swirling purple, pink and black color seemed to furious at their first attempt and had come up with the thought that they'd needed to be punished. But Mo couldn't lose Glitch and Glitch couldn't lose Mo. They'd been through so much, more that any normal couple (At least that's what they thought).

Mo quickly handed boomy (so at least Glitch could get back home) to Glitch as Glitch's last finger slipped from his grasp and he mouthed the words 'I love you' before they were pulled forced in opposite directions. A single tear drop made its way down Mo's cheek as he watched his boyfriend be pulled into the opposite direction until he was nothing but a distant unrecognizable dot. He was gone. . . but at least he could get back on his own. If Mo'd kept boomy what could he possibly do with the broken malfunctioning device? It'd be useless unless you knew how to fix it and Glitch did.

"Glitch!" He yelled before a blinding light came over him and consumed him.

_**Finally Chapter 2**_


End file.
